project_xivafandomcom-20200215-history
Armour
Armour is the term for items that can be equipped to provide defensive bonuses during combat. Most armour sets require a certain Defence level to equip; the higher level an item requires, the greater bonuses it will provide. All armour is classed under a combat style (Melee, Magic, or Ranged), with the exception of Hybrid gear. The strengths and weaknesses of each class's armour play a primary role in defining the combat triangle. A player's choice of armour can come from more than defence. Some armour sets will strengthen a player's hits, and others can offer equal defence and easy switching of combat styles. Melee Armour * Melee Armour is usually made from metal and is typically the heaviest gear. * Melee Armour defends best against Ranged attacks and is weak to Magic attacks. * Some Melee Armour may be created with the Smithing skill. Ranged Armour * Ranged armour is usually crafted from animal skins, commonly dragonhide. * Ranged armour defends well against Magic attacks and is weak to Melee attacks. * Some Ranged armour may be produced with the Crafting skill. * In dragonhide ranged sets, boots are nonexistent. Magic Armour * Magic armour is not armour as commonly envisioned, but instead robes and similar garments. * Magic armour defends well against Melee attacks and is vulnerable to Ranged attacks. * Some Magic armour may be produced with the Crafting skill, or Runecrafting for higher-end sets. Armour Types There are five types of armour one may find, most with different stats and purposes. = Tank Tank armour provides the largest Armour bonuses. Aside from Nex armour, it is the only armour type to reduce damage in PvM or have a Life bonus. Most armour in the game is of this type. PvP PvP armour is especially good in PvP circumstances, or even in PvE. It offers the Armour bonus of Tank armour and the damage bonus of Power armour. It also reduces as much damage in PvP as Tank armour. * Combat robes (level 20) * Druidic mage robes (level 35) * Corrupt Ancient Warriors' equipment (level 40) ** Corrupt Statius's equipment ** Corrupt Vesta's equipment ** Corrupt Morrigan's equipment ** Corrupt Zuriel's equipment * Battle robes (level 50) Ancient Warriors' equipment (level 78) * Statius's equipment * Vesta's equipment * Morrigan's equipment * Zuriel's equipment Power Power armour gives less Armour bonus than Tank armour, but it has a damage bonus similar to jewelry. The damage bonus increases with the required level of the armour. * Elite black armour (level 40) * Dagon'hai robes (level 40) * Penance armour (level 40 various) * Fremennik armour (level 50) ** Rock-shell armour ** Spined armour ** Skeletal armour * Demon slayer equipment (level 60) * God Wars Dungeon armour (level 70) ** Bandos armour ** Armadyl armour * Nex armour (level 80) ** Torva armour ** Pernix armour ** Virtus armour Hybrid True to its word, Hybrid armour can be used by all combat styles without accuracy penalty. Hybrid armour carries lower defence than the above armours, but it defends equally well against all combat styles. It is useful when frequently changing attack style, or if fighting a monster that uses multiple attack styles. = All This armour works identically to Hybrid armour. The following armour sets or items are classed as All: * Void Knight equipment (level 45, 55 superior) * Elite Void Knight equipment (level 50, 60 superior) * Obsidian armour (level 60) * Culinaromancer's gloves (levels 1 to 70) Power, Hybrid and All armour have lower defensive bonuses than Tank or PvP gear of the same required level. Using Tank as a base, their bonuses are derived as follows: To demonstrate, here are the bonuses of level 60 torso armour for each type: